


Supernatural Beach Party, Linda Tran

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party, beer pong, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Linda Tran wins.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Linda Tran

Mrs. Tran was a less than gracious winner. Her victory dance had gone on for over three minutes. There had been fist pumping and triumphant shimming. So far, she had refrained from jumping onto the table itself. Or done any verbal gloating directed at Donna herself.

Her hair whipping and booty slaps did all the talking for her. It was a side most of them had never seen of her before. 

Meanwhile, poor Donna was on her knees in the sand in shock. Her undefeated streak was finally broken. 

Who knew Linda Tran was such a boss at beer pong?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
